Los caidos(bleach)
by Whynotman 234
Summary: Una persona con problemas, es lo que se puede decir de este SI, mientras busca un nuevo hogar para los suyos en un mundo mas hostil de lo que pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

Un destello y una caída.

Eso fue lo que le pasó a un pequeño "objeto" que se ve atraído por la fuerza gravitacional de un planeta naciente, aterrizando en el.

Con el paso de millones de años el "objeto" duerme complaciente mientras la historia ocurre.

Después de sucesos un poco manipulados por entes de un nivel incalculable de trascendencia, el objeto despierta en una gran sala de hielo donde una reunión se lleva a cabo.

Donde una "persona" empieza a abrir sus "ojos".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahhhh... Por Dios qué pasa, porque no siento mi cuerpo, porque está todo tan raro, Oh Cristo porque me pasa esto, es una pesadilla, mierda, MIERDA.

-Bienvenido señor.

-Soy su monitor o inteligencia virtual como quiera llamarme.

Qué, qué eres tú.

-Ya se lo respondí señor.

-Le comenzaré a calmar y a explicar mejor su situación, diciéndole todo lo que tiene que saber sobre sus habilidades días porque está aquí. Le presentaré su carta que me encomendaron mostrarle nuestros creadores.

NO, esto se siente demasiado mal, quiero mi cuerpo, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Si tiene que ser una pesadilla no.

-No señor no es una pesadilla es muy real, esto de verdad está pasando.

-Ya le aplique a la calma mínima a su psique. Pero veo que no funciona del todo debido a su personalidad tan arrebatada.

Bien OK, SI ESTO NO ES UNA PESADILLA QUIERO MI CUERPO.

-Señor no tiene suficiente puntaje para generar un cuerpo que resista la atmósfera de este lugar sin desintegrarse.

DAME UN CUERPO POR CUALQUIER MEDIO CARAJO.

-Como lo desee señor, haré lo mejor posible con lo que esté en el radio más cercano para construir un cuerpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un pasillo blanco y gigante, un hombre con una máscara de lucha junto con otro más pequeño, van caminando hacia una gran sala.

"Qué gran suerte he tenido de que me recordarás que hoy había una reunión con nuestro gran rey, James" dijo Mask De Masculine a su pequeño compañero.

"Lo que sea por el gran Yhwach y tambien para mi gran héroe" dijo el pequeño hombre muy animado.

Mientras estos caminan hacia una gran puerta abriéndola y entrando, se encuentran en una gran sala donde mucha gente se encuentra formada todos vestidos con uniformes blancos que recordaría uniformes militares alemanes de tiempos no muy luminosos de la historia humana.

"Vaya así que se volvió a olvidar de qué tiene reunión" dijo un hombre alto con una máscara que lo cubría la boca, su nombre es As Nodt un Quincy de élite.

"No me sorprende, siempre se pierde o olvida cosas importantes" dijo una mujer con una sonrisa un poco burlona en la cara su nombre es Bambietta Basterbine.

"Creo que deberíamos cerrar la boca porque la reunión ya va a empezar" dijo Giselle Gewelle otro Quincy de élite que también Resulta ser compañera de esta última. "O necesitas divertirte un rato Bambi" le dijo de forma burlona a su compañera.

Antes de empezar a despotricar, un hombre de pelo rubio se pone enfrente de un escenario provocan que todos se callen.

"Hoy iniciamos otra reunión con su majestad" dijo Jugram Haschwal.

Este da pasó a un hombre temido y también respetuoso por sus "hijos" siendo rey de todos ellos.

El rey quincy Yhwach.

Pero sin que este lo notara un ser despertaría en el bolsillo de Yhwach, un ser inteligente estaba empezando a tomar forma absorbiendo y jalando la energía de este último provocando de que se tire al suelo al no poder evitarlo. Sus Sternritter se acerca preocupados porque su Rey está sufriendo daño de la mismísima nada.

Curioso que un amuleto que consiguió en su niñez le provocará tanto daño.

Varios Quincy se acercan para socorrerlo entre ellos el Sternritte provocando que estos también pierden parte de su materia y energía.

Jugram trata de redireccionar el daño, pero no puedo su habilidad no puede algo se lo impide, Sólo logra perder un poco de sangre.

Una vez terminado el proceso de creación del cuerpo de la criatura, un ente vagamente humanoide se presenta en frente de todos, la cabeza daba la sensación de que estaba prendida en llamas blancas siendo el resto de cuerpo una especie de Estela blanca y roja producto de la energía espiritual y la sangre de las tres personas de las cuáles las extrajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin puedo sentir mi cuerpo, pero es todo todavía tan raro, este cuerpo no me reacciona bien y quiénes son estas personas que me miran.

Quiénes serán, a primera vista me parecen militares alemanes.

Porque se forma una jaula blanca al frente mío,qué pasa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quiero que encierren a esta cosa, hasta que sepamos que es" dijo Jugram.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh viejo, mi mundo murió.

-Efectivamente.

PUTOS locos de MIERDA, ¿cómo pudieron haber hecho algo tan terrible?.

-Ya se lo explicamos señor. Todo fue parte de un experimento que no salió del todo bien.

…..

….

…

…..

…..

Que se jodan, todos ustedes.

Por lómenos mi familia esta conmigo.

Ah... Estos dos días han sido una reverenda patada en la cara, todavía no me puedo parar, todavía mi cuerpo no se ha formado del todo y me trasladaron a este extraño lugar de observaciones. Creo que es un laboratorio donde me monitorean y vigilan.

Y pensar que me desperté hace como 3 horas solamente.

Pude entender el concepto de los puntajes.

Gracias texto y monitor por explicármelos.

Lamentamos informar qué el universo fue destruido por un experimento, pero no se preocupe usted y parte de su especie fueron designados en universos que ustedes consideraban ficticios. Aunque éstos se encuentran en una capa inferior de plano existencial, ya que un solo átomo o pisca de información destruiría toda la existencia si no se codifica bien en estos universos inferiores, pero no se preocupe usted como muchas otras especies son prácticamente intocables por seres que podría considerar infinito o de nivel cero, ahora porque intocables sus cuerpos son unas pequeñas emblemas que ustedes puede modificar a voluntad se les ha conferido una total defensa contra absolutamente todo a menos que nosotros los apaguemos pero no se preocupe es casi completamente improbable que eso ocurra pero nos desviamos del tema, usted funcionará como un colonizador y antes que se lo pregunté no fueron elegidos mal, se tomaron en cuenta varios aspectos de la persona, pero no se preocupe creemos que puede lograrlo, antes que nada le explicaremos sus habilidades y por habilidades me refiero a todas las que quieras, puede tener todo el poder que quiera pero esto se logra mediante las siguientes pasos, se lo pides a la inteligencia virtual pero requiere de voluntad y tiempo si no tiene mucha voluntad, con suficiente tiempo de espera puede acceder a lo que quiera de lo que usted conozca de lo que tú mides como ficción, tú ya sabe franquicias como Marvel o DC por dar un ejemplo pero inicialmente y posiblemente por mucho tiempo serán cosas pequeñas, también le permitirá responder muchas preguntas pero esa también gastan sus como quiera de nominarlos puntos o pp, y tú ya sabes crear cuerpos ya sea temporales o permanentes.

Para más información y profundización en sus habilidades consulte con el monitor.

Y no se preocupe su familia esta con usted.

Según el monitor, nos encontramos en estructura dimensionales distintas. Los colonizadores estamos jodidamente alejados.

…

…

….

….

Nos jugaron chueco.

A mí, a mí familia, a mi nación, a toda la gente de la Tierra y el maldito universo.

Monitor quiero dormir hasta que mi cuerpo se haya formado lo suficiente como para poder moverme bien y sin problemas.

-Cómo lo desee señor.

4 semanas después.

En un laboratorio extremadamente blanco y estéril.

5 científicos observan el Avance y desarrollo de la criatura, que se encuentra en una Jaula que se monitorea de forma constante.

"O viejo, este día no podría ser más aburrido" dijo un científico de ojos dorados.

"Y sin contar de qué las Sternritter del grupo de la señorita Basterbine suelen venir ocasionalmente para revisar a la criatura que salió de nuestro rey y otros Sternritter" dijo otro científico de unos 34 años.

"Espera, señorita" dijo el científico de ojos dorados "¿Tanto miedo te da?, como para que le digas señorita sin que esté presente" dijo el científico riendo un poco.

"Viejo no conoces como son los Sternritter, dicen que cuando termina de "jugar" con los soldados y subordinados a su cargo, está los mata" dijo científico suspirando un poco "Además de ello, has visto a la Sternritter Z, esa niña siempre sonríe o anda con una actitud tan despreocupada con ese grupo de armas de destrucción masiva" hace una pausa y luego prosigue "En serio provocan malestar al estar cerca de ellos" término de decir éste.

"Si, tampoco ayuda que esta cosa tenga un parentesco con ella y nuestro rey" dijo el científico anterior"Solo pone mas rara la situación".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qué conversación más interesante Estos tipos de verdad les tienen un miedo muy grande a los Sternritter.

Los llevo escuchando como 10 minutos.

Todavía no tomo el control de mi cuerpo, estoy en el, pero simplemente no me muevo.

Con lo que me acaban de decir ya sé que me encuentro en el mundo de Bleach.

Y para remate en una ubicación bastante jodida. El Wandenreich.

Uno de los lugares más peligrosos de este universo, la sociedad del alma tampoco es tan segura pero es hubiera sido mucho mejor y ya ni hablar de hueco mundo.

Monitor Cuánto puntaje tengo.

-Señor actualmente posee 30.5 puntos.

Puedo cambiarlos por cualquier cosa de cualquier universo, pero, llevan tiempo para poder tener más puntos, la otra opción sería hacerlo por fuerza de voluntad pero no creo poder hacerlo.

Además y por desgracia no serán cosas OP para poder salir de aquí fácilmente. Podría pedirme la armadura de un celestial o los poderes de Superman y largarme de aquí.

Mi cuerpo ya está completamente formado O al menos casi completamente formado.

Mis manos y pies todavía desprenden destellos blancos y rojos.

Un momento, abrí los ojos para mirar mi cuerpo flaco. Los 5 tipos en bata miran directamente a mi dirección.

No pasó mucho rato para que me sacaran y dieran la alarma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que me sacara y pusieran en una mesa, me realizaron una especie de chequeo médico.

Pues ya sabes las típicas cosas cómo mirar tus reflejos o apuntarte con una luz al ojo.

También se pusieron a conversar sobre su Majestad, supongo que se referirán a Yhwach y de otras cosas más, entre ellas sobre a quien le dijeron de mi y como lo tomaran en los altos mandos.

Me miraban y también conversaban sobre mí.

Preferí ignorarlos y hacer de cuenta que todavía no estaba del todo despierto y que no les entendí absolutamente nada. Que suerte que pedí un traductor al monitor cuando estaba todavía en la celda.

"Señor nos pidieron que preparáramos al espécimen para presentarlo a nuestro rey" dijo un científico.

...

...

...

...

Bien, creo que veré a ese loco dentro de poco.

Dios mío santo, tengo que idear un plan para irme a la Tierra.


	3. Chapter 3

El día o noche, no sé en realidad, ha sido simplemente demasiado raro y horrendo.

Para empezar cuando revise mi nuevo cuerpo noté que algo se había achicado, lo arreglaré en el futuro.

Pero lo más desagradable, es estar desnudo enfrente de todos estos científicos.

Ya le pregunté al monitor si puedo salir de aquí, pero a cada minuto me dice que me falta puntaje.

Sólo me queda esperar.

Y por otro lado.

La puerta suena con un gran pisotón.

¡Qué cosa!, pensé.

"Señorita Bambietta", dijo el científico de ojos dorados con un tono de impresión y algo de miedo.

¿Dijo lo que acabo de oír?. La tipa explosiva.

"Yo y mi grupo hemos venido a recoger al chico", dijo con un tono de aburrimiento.

"Pero señorita", dijo el científico de ojos dorados.

Bambietta procede a mirarlo muy feo.

"Como usted ordene", dijo el científico tragando saliva y sudando por el miedo.

Está procede a mirarme y a sonreír levemente, no me gusta esa sonrisa.

"Chicas", gritó la mujer explosiva, "Traigan la ropa".

Acto seguido aparecen sus compañeras, las recuerdo del manga, la mujer de los músculos y pelo rosa, la niña glotona, la tipa o tipo andrógino la realidad jamás me quedo claro y la rubia de los rayos.

Y la mujer de pelo rosa trae la ropa, la pone enfrente de mí... ¿Es un atuendo de niña?

¿Me estás cagando?, es una suerte qué puedo disimular, pero porque un traje de niña.

"Oh, mira parece que le gusta ese traje" dijo Giselle.

No al carajo, no importa cómo lo veas, está mintiendo ni en chiste me voy a poner eso.

Media hora después.

"Maldito mocoso, batalló mucho para que no le pusieron el traje que le trajo Giselle" dijo una fastidiada Bambietta.

"No sé de qué te quejas, fueron los científicos los que tuvieron que hacer el trabajo de ponerle la ropa, no fue hasta que entraste tú gritando que se espantó y se dejó ponerla", dijo Liltotto.

Conversación de pacotilla por Dios, y para remate Doña músculo me tiene amarrado con sus brazos como si fuera una especie de perro o algo así, al menos sus tetas son suaves.

Aun así no me quita lo tenso, es decir podría desgarrarme en 1 segundos.

Después de un minuto de caminar nos detenemos enfrente de una gran puerta.

Después de eso si mal no recuerdo la chica Candice, se detiene y me habla a la cara.

"Cuando entremos más te vale que te portes bien y no nos provoques problemas", dijo algo seria, "Porque si lo haces y nos dejan a cargo de ti, nos divertiremos jugando contigo", dijo sacando chispas de su mano y sonriendo.

La porquería cagante, pensé con miedo.

Una vez dentro hay solo unas cuantas personas, un tipo de peinado Punk creo que ese el idiota de los dedos en llamas, hay otro con una pinta de loco creo que era el que me infundía miedo y esta el estereotipo mexicano en frente mío sin contar a los demás tipos raros y extravagantes que te infunden miedo con sólo verlos, en mi caso no es porque sean tan poderoso sino porque sé lo que podrán hacer el futuro, quizás porque bueno, jamás he estado enfrente de una bomba atómica detonando, así que no sé.

A medida que me llevan cargando me ponen enfrente de todos arriba de una mesa, acto seguido todo se ponen en círculo a mirarme y hablar cosas sobre mí.

Entonces el tipo de peinado punk hablo.

"Esta es la criatura que daño tanto a Yhwach", este ríe levemente, "jajaja, algo tan débil como tú, tiene menos presión espiritual que uno de esos tontos e insignificantes aspirantes a Shinigami" lo dijo con un tono de burla.

Simplemente fingí que no comprendía del todo lo decía, porque me acaban de infundir un miedo terrible, es decir ahora mismo estoy muy nervioso y estoy sudando, también la presión espiritual, ahora lo comprendo antes no tenía los sentidos muy claros pero ahora que los tengo levemente más despejados me doy cuenta que estoy rodeado de montañas gigantes.

Pero sobre todo de asesinos que fácilmente entraría en la categoría de genocidas.

Después de ello se abre una gran puerta y un tipo rubio habla a todos los cuales dejan de mirarme y proceden acercarse a la gran puerta que se abrió y queda a un gran escenario, nadie me observa.

No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza o lo que sea que fuera actualmente, pero me deslice silenciosamente de la mesa y comencé a caminar, viejo caminaba como si fuera alguna especie de desnutrido o algo, porque de verdad a mí me costaba.

No obstante sólo di 10 pasos antes de que la niña de pelo rubio apareció en frente de mí, yo sólo me caí de trasero dando un pequeño grito de, "Ahhh... argh...", iba a decir OH MIERDA, pero mi garganta no me dejaba, creo que no puedo hablar por el momento, cuento corto la niña me agarró del estómago y me llevo cargando como si fuera un niño pequeño, odio admitirlo pero sus brazos Se sentían como si fueran de acero reforzado, no incluso peor, siento que estas cosas no lo rompería ni una bomba del zar.

Una vez me llevó de nuevo a la mesa, todos los tipos decidieron mirarme y hablar cosas un tanto ofensivas sobre mí.

La niña se retiró hablando.

"Candice para tener la velocidad de un rayo y su reacción, no te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor" dijo en tono de burla.

Por desgracia la tipa rubia me empezó a mirar y ha entrecerrar los ojos, está dijo, "Qué te dije", sentí como el corazón o el estómago o todos mis órganos internos se hundían más para bajo.

Momento, la niña le dijo eso a propósito solo para molestarla.

Luego de eso una presencia ominosa llenó la habitación, volteé mi cabeza sólo para mirar a alguien que había visto en el manga.

Yhwach estaba viéndome directamente.

El miedo me paralizó tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Nodt podía reconocer el miedo de una persona al verla a la cara o sentirla en su presión espiritual, podía verlo en la cara de la criatura más su extraña presión espiritual, totalmente blanca.

Qué criatura más rara Y eso que supuestamente venía de su rey.

Después de que su señor mirara un buen rato a la criatura, le dijo al grupo de Bambietta que cuidará de él durante un tiempo.

As sintió lástima por la criatura, y creo que varios de sus compañeros también sintieron lástima por él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que se me haya pasado la parálisis de miedo que me infundió, porque seamos honestos aunque sea inmune ataques mentales y todo eso, está criatura que tengo enfrente mío perfectamente podría volar un país pequeño o uno promedio si mal no recuerdo, luego de salir de mis pensamientos, la mujer de pelo Rosa me vuelve a tomar y me lleva bien lejos.

Cuando salimos del lugar la tipa de pelo rubio empieza a electrificar su mano y dijo algo que no quería escuchar.

"Te dije no causas problemas", sólo para ser detenida por Bambietta, "Recuerda lo que nos dijeron, no dañar lo mucho y tú te vas a exceder" dijo en tono dominante.

Después de eso empecé a darme cuenta de mi situación, tengo que salir de aquí, si mal no recuerdo los de su tipo podrían salir por unos portales que daban en la sociedad de almas, pero estaría en el ojo de los psicópatas del Gotei 13, no es que crea que todos sean malos pero seamos honestos, un científico loco y un adicto a las peleas sin contar su política de romperle la jeta a cualquier Quincy no me agrada, bueno no sé si tienen esa política pero no me quiero arriesgar.

Luego de un momento tenso me llevan a una habitación donde hay una cama bastante modesta.

Las mujeres se retiran, salvo por una qué me dijo algo que me enfrió un poco la sangre.

"Buenas noches", dijo la persona de la cual no recuerdo bien el género.

Xxxxxxxxx

Esa misma noche Adrián estaba durmiendo, le había tocado su hora de descanso. Este lugar es increíblemente abusivo.

Incluso en México sabía que la gente tenía mejores condiciones laborales que aquí, y para sus estándares alemanes este lugar es un asco.

Cómo maldigo a mi padre, él me metió en esta mierda tenía una vida muy feliz sin saber de esas cosas huecas o algo así,

también estaba en esos dragones pero eran fáciles de ahuyentar, al menos para él, sin contar de que él ya había deducido que su presión espiritual le permitía pensar más rápido que los humanos promedio, la educación fue fácil, lo tenía todo, dinero ,un título y una que otra prostituta.

Ahora, se le abrió un nuevo mundo, uno muy peligroso.

Lo único que anhela es volver a su antigua vida y no morir en este asqueroso lugar.

Todo eso lo pensaba mientras estaba soñando, sólo para que algo lo interrumpiera.

"Por favor ayúdame a escapar al mundo de los vivos y yo te ayudaré a salir también", dijo la extraña voz sólo para que se materializará algo enfrente suyo.

Okay, esto es raro pero quién sabe, quizás pueda ayudarlo a salir de este basurero.

O al menos podría ser una bonita fantasía.


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después, eso es lo que ha pasado, además de una que otra criada que viene a dejarme comida, nada interesante ha pasado.

Logré llegar a un acuerdo con el científico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace 7 días.

"Okay, entonces quieres escapar" dijo el científico poco confiado, "Mira aunque logremos escapa, Yhwach no lo permitiría, nos rastraría fácilmente".

"¿Y si pudieras fabricar un objeto que te permita eludir su capacidad de rastreo?" le dije.

"Bueno en ese caso sería posible, pero no estoy seguro de si confiar en ti" me dijo con un tono escéptico.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno.", "no nos precipitemos" le dije tratando de calmar la situación.

"Si te consiguiera los planos para construir tal artefacto, ¿me ayudarías?" le dije con un tono de persuasión.

"Seamos honestos crees que hay futuro en esto" hice una pausa para luego proseguir, "Que no te mataran por algo inútil y sin importancia, además de que supuesta mente tienen que ir a la guerra con otro grupo, no sería mejor salirse, además jamás pediste esto" me le quedó mirando, esto se ve muy pensativo.

"Lo voy a pensar, pero honestamente no te prometo nada" dijo.

"Es mejor que nada" le respondí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto el lugar a estado calmado, gracias al puntaje he podido reunir los planos que eventualmente le mandaré al tipo.

Es mejor que nada también es probable que me traicione y se vaya solo.

Me asegurare de que sólo funcione con una llave que yo mismo tendré.

Al menos la sopa sabe más o menos decente, tener una pequeña mesita para comer igual es agradable, considerando que estoy rodeado de asesinos y demás monstruos.

10 minutos después de haber terminado de comer, alguien tocando puerta.

Me quedo paralizado pensando quién es, La señora que trae la comida pasó hace ya dos horas.

Sin ninguna vergüenza la persona entra.

Siendo nada más que un soldado.

El cual estaba acompañado de una Quincy, profesora era el apodo que le di, era de un metro con setenta de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Evidentemente no se lo dije a la cara, todavía creían que era medio tonto era mejor a guardar las apariencias.

No obstante, la profesora traía un extraño dispositivo en su mano, motivo y un rayo salió disparado mi cabeza.

No lo niego, aunque supuestamente no me pueden matar y por alguna razón confía bastante en las palabras de El Monitor, casi me orinó del puro susto de pensar que posiblemente me iban a destruir la cabeza.

No obstante, no pasó nada.

"Señor, información sobre el idioma de los nativos se han disparado a su cabeza, asimilando la información lingüística no dañina" dijo el monitor en mi cabeza.

El shock se me desapareció de golpe, sólo para que el soldado pregunte.

"¿Cree que haya funcionado, señora?" dijo un soldado.

"Ah... ¿que paso?" dije algo perturbado.

"Sí, funcionó" dijo la mujer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de una semana aprendizaje intensivo del lenguaje, escritura y la historia de los Quincy, me empecé a dar de ese adoctrinamiento tan barato, respondía lo que querían oír de mí, estoy plenamente consciente de mi posición actual pero no quita que tengo mi opinión sobre estas pendejadas.

Quizás hubiera funcionado con un niño pequeño pero con alguien con un criterio formado, definitivamente no funciona igual.

El porqué los shinigami son el enemigo, una peste y demás cosas. Y siendo honestos no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo en unos cuantos puntos, es decir, los tipos te mienten de forma descarada, una vida donde no hay sufrimiento sólo para que sea una gran mentira, sin contar de qué siempre me olía a que algo raro pasaba con la sociedad de almas.

Por otra parte, he esperado reunir suficiente puntaje y información para enviar al científico, los podría enviar completamente en una semana más.

"Bueno niño, mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento con las Stenrriters" dijo profesora.

Espera que, pensé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qué pasó aquí, pensé. El lugar estaba completamente destrozado, la pequeña habitación estaba hecho pedazos con grandes grietas y yo estaba este medio ensangrentado y muy golpeado.

"Maldito mocoso, te esperaré cuando te recuperes para volver a entrenar" dijo Bambietta Basterbine.

"Te llevaré a la enfermería" dijo Meninas McAllon.

No logro comprender destrozaron paredes con mi cuerpo, qué MIERDA quería enseñarme.

El tipo de pelo rubio también estuvo presente.

No voy a sobrevivir demasiado tiempo.

Tengo que salir de aquí a le enviaré los planos al tipo ahora mismo y me largo.

Después de recibir atención médica.

Monitor quiero que enlaces una conversación telepática con el científico.

"Escucha Adrian, ¿me escuchas?" dije.

"Si, fuerte y claro, escuchó dentro de mi cabeza" respondió con un tono algo perturbado.

"Hombre te envío los planos ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí" le devolví las palabras.

"Te escuchas como la mierda" me dijo.

"Cuando lo podrás tener listo" lo ignore y fui al grano.

"Según esto en uno semanas" me respondió.

"Por favor, date prisa, no creo que guante mucho en este antro" dijo algo desesperado.

"Haré lo que pueda", dijo sin problemas "Pero me tomare mi tiempo, no quiero dar sospechas" me terminó de responder.

Solo terminarlo cuando puedas, no creo que aguante mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo pasado de forma algo lento.

Sí... Algo lento.

Me he mantenido haciendo dibujos... Y no estaba tan mal... Por Dios.

A quién mierda engaño.

Lo he pasado de la reverenda... Yo... Soy un pelmazo, pude haber esperado ¿quizás?.

Antes de poder seguir con el orgullo bajo, la puerta del cuarto se abre rebelando a alguien…. Raro.

"Hola" pronuncio de sorpresa Giselle Gewelle.

La niña... "monitor, pregunto... ¿Es hombre o mujer?"

-Hombre.

"Mierda" Pensé.

Antes de que pudiera seguir estando algo perturbado por la apariencia tan femenina de este... travestí, fue interrumpido.

"Te traje deeee comer" dijo levantando un plato de comida.

La niña... Niño... La mierda que sea, trajo una silla, la puso al lado de mi cama y sentándose alegremente, tomó el plato de comida y se preparó para servirlo. Con un demonio, esta es la misma persona... Que remata uno de sus compañeros y asesinaba a personas con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esto de verdad me acojona.

"Hora de comer, Mía Mía Mía Mía Mía" dijo de forma infantil.

Aunque cueste creerlo, decidí rechazarla. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza... pero múltiples pensamientos y algo de miedo me hicieron echar la boca para atrás... Cuello o cabeza.

Ni pensar bien puedo ahora.

"¿No quiere comer?... Ya sé" como si de una especie de foco en su cabeza... o más bien una especie de pelo que se le para, como si de una antena se tratara, tuvo una idea.

Tomo la cuchara con comida y... ¿se la puso en la boca? Fueron como 10 segundos terriblemente incómodos en los cuales la... el Sternritter masticó la comida... Creo que.

No, no, no.

Por favor que no vaya a ser eso.

Finalmente dejó de masticar, volvió a poner La cuchara en su boca y dijo alegremente.

"Masticado y hecho puré" proclamó de forma alegre.

Sólo pude quedarme viendo con cara desconcertada La cuchara, luego la cara de Giselle, luego La cuchara, luego de nuevo la cara de Giselle otra vez y así por unos cuantos minutos.

No obstante Parece que la tipa... Tipo se enojó.

"Dije... Come" con una mirada de esas chicas raras... qué son locas en los animes.

Si alguien de 1.50 con cara de niña te dijera eso y luego pusieron la cara así, lo más probable es que te daría risa. Yo tuve miedo, tanto que obedecí.

En esa hora estuve comiéndome el almuerzo con babas de otra persona.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de la paliza que me dieron en el entrenamiento me recupere relativamente rápido.

Creo que tengo una capacidad de regeneración bastante decente.

Lo bueno es que por dos horas no vi a ningún maldito loco, siendo que cada vez falta menos para largarme de este basurero.

Decidí dormir en la tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Así que este es el vacío"

-Sí señor, un vacío externo y trascendental en toda regla.

"¿Porque me siento tan humano, porque me siento tan... Poco trascendental monitor?"

-Porque todavía no tiene permitido llegar a un nivel tan alto.

"Podemos iniciar con algo básico, un planeta"

-Cómo ordene señor.

Instantáneamente terreno apareció al frente mío o más bien lo sentí, pedí al monitor poder ver el planeta, alguna vez fue vacío negro, ahora era un mundo desértico... Era muy parecida a los desiertos que vienen de América, África, Asia o inclusive Marte.

"Esta de huevos"

-Señor su tiempo se agota, además de que la persona conocida como Giselle Gewelle está colando su mano debajo de las sábanas.

"¡¿Qué?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me desperté de golpe sintiendo que alguien toca mi pierna.

Me levanté espantado alejándome de la mano, viendo la cara de enferma mental que tenía la Sternritter. Sonriente y desagradable.

"Aléjate... aléjate" le dije bastante pasmado.

"OHhh... Vamos sólo quería ver" dijo inflando los cachetes de la cara como sin un pequeño puchero se tratara.

"No" dije con una voz temblorosa.

La cosa rara puso una sonrisa y se fue.

Esta mierda….. Nunca creí verlo funcionado en la vida real, sólo había que decir no.

3 horas después.

"¿sigues despierto?"

"Si" respondí.

¿Porque no se larga?

Ha estado siendo una molestia muy jodida.

"Bien me tengo que ir por el momento... Adiosito" dijo la loca.. Loco.

Y como lo dijo lo cumplió, se fue. Finalmente puedo respirar muchísimo más tranquilo.

Pasaron las horas.

Y me puse a pensar más a largo plazo.

¿Habrá superhumanos, superhéroes y supervillanos?

Claro quizás la pregunta pueda sonar estúpida considerando que estoy en el universo de Bleach, pero de nuevo no todo es tan fácil como parece. Para empezar su mundo no estaba del todo bien construido y tampoco es lógico que la humanidad se desarrollara como lo haría en mi mundo con esa cantidad de monstruos rondando el planeta, no me creo que sólo haya Fullbringers en el Japón. Es simplemente estúpido, lugares como África y porciones de Estados Unidos hasta la Patagonia deberían de estar plagados de superhumanos, la gente muere mucho más a menudo en esos lugares y hay bastantes posibilidades de que estos se convierten en monstruos que dañan a su familia, por consecuencia creando Fullbringers.

Tampoco creo que la sociedad del alma trabaje en todo el mundo... Es simplemente imposible, los capitanes se quedan en el mundo espiritual y el resto de segadores se quedan en una buena cantidad defendiendo el Gotei 13.

No creo que un solo y miserable segador de nivel muro será capaz de proteger ciudades grandes.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, América sería la mejor opción para ir a vivir... Creo que en Europa había brujas y dragones.

Decido dejar de pensar, inmediatamente procedí a tapar La puerta (como si eso fuera a funcionar) y decido volver dentro del vacío trascendental.

xxxxxxxxxx

El planeta seguía con un cielo oscuro, ahora que lo pienso... Sólo lo puedo ver porque le pedí al monitor poder ver la Tierra.

"Monitor, fuera de la atmósfera ¿no hay nada?"

-Fuera de la atmósfera no hay absolutamente nada, no hay dimensión espacial Superior, no hay multiverso, no hay espacio tiempo y no hay universo material.

"Podrías crear una burbuja que abarque algo del tamaño de un sistema solar, poner una estrella del tamaño del sol y que tenga espacio-tiempo"

-Claro señor.

Después de 8 minutos una luz en el cielo apareció.

"Increíble"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

El gran día… finalmente llegó.

Gracias a mi puntaje pude conseguir un mapa para dirigirme con el Doc.

Esta semana fue de la mierda, me han golpeado, me han pasado por encima, asustado como nunca en mi vida y creo que soy víctima de acoso sexual.

Pero me toca apretar las nalgas, sacar valor y largarme de aquí.

Salgo por la puerta, necesito moverme rápido y ligero.

Siento el alma a punto de salir por mi boca, 30 pasos y llegó la esquina.

"Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento"

Mierda.

Piensa rápido... Carajo piensa rápido.

Eran dos soldados hablando, rápidamente decidí avanzar por el pasillo encontrando una puerta. Una vez dentro me doy cuenta de que es una especie de cuarto de limpieza.

"A quién engaño... Los pasillos son muy peligrosos" pensé.

"Monitor Quiero una vía más segura por favor"

-Como usted ordene señor.

Instantáneamente una especie de mapa aparece mi cabeza.

La ventilación sería una buena idea, convenientemente es suficientemente grande para que yo canté cómodamente.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la ventilación más cercana.

Estuve 20 minutos caminando en esta.

"Qué lugar más sucio" dije.

Escuché un sonido de cama rechinando.

Inevitablemente adelante pude ver a través de la rejilla a la loca explosiva... Teniendo sexo.

Decido no perder el tiempo y marcharme. Lo terrible fue que pude escuchar una pequeña explosión.

El tipo de seguro murió.

No pienses en eso... solo no lo pienses.

Seguí adelante.

Fue una hora jodida.

Finalmente llegué con el doctor.

"Ya era hora" dijo el tipo

"Hola Adrián, solo date prisa y ensamble" dije lo mas rápido que pude.

2 minutos después.

"listo" afirmó Adrián.

"Bien, toma el dispositivo de camuflaje" dije.

"Al fin te encuentro" dijo una voz conocida.

Mi sangre se congeló.

Adrián se alejó de mí, me quedé pasmado en el lugar.

Sólo podía temblar.

Adrián ya estaba a 4 metros lejos de mí.

"Lo siento chico" pronuncio y se fue.

"¿querías dejarme a mí, a Bambi y a las chicas solas?" Dijo de forma juguetona y tétrica el usuario de la letra Z.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 meses después.

"Abre la boca"

Obedecí y abrí la boca.

La papilla de comida con salsa roja y pre mordido tenía un extraño sabor... a hierro.

Ya es la tercera vez que lo notó.

"Te has portado tan bien... Como recompensa te aflojare el collar" dijo alegremente Giselle.

"Gracias... mami Giselle" no puedo dejar de sentirme... De la mierda.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Opiniones/revisiones.


	6. Chapter 6

Wandenreich, sala de entrenamiento.

Era un lugar frío y espacioso.

"MAL, MAL y MAL" gritó Candice.

"¿Por... Porque?" dije temeroso.

"Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo ¿EH?" dijo enojada.

"Yo... este... b bueno" dije con miedo.

Una cachetada fue lo único que me llegó... Al menos no fue con la electricidad.

"Usa las malditas partículas espirituales para impulsarte y flotar" dijo la rubia con las venas marcadas en su frente.

Bien compadre, sólo tienes que volar…. esto de darme ánimos es raro.

"Monitor solo... Por favor dame una capacidad de vuelo con mi propia energía" pensé para mí.

-Como usted lo ordene mi señor.

La información llego a mi mente junto con el impulso de intentarlo.

Lo intenté... Y pude volar, fue impresionante flotar levemente sobre el suelo, sentí mi cuerpo más…. Como si toda la materia de mi cuerpo se volviera más ligera y cada parte, cada célula y molécula se alzaron. La maravilla que se siente... Es tan extraña y agradable, como una nube flotando en un "vacío" cómodo.

Después de unos segundos regresé al suelo.

"¿Te ríes de mí?" volvió a decir la rubia "Esto no es chistoso, sólo te pido que ocupes el maldito Hirenkyaku... Pero ocupas otra cosa" me replico muy enojada.

¡¿QUE!?, flote no le gusto por no usar su puta técnica de mierda plagiada de los idiotas en piyamas negras, yo, yo, yo no sé. Se ve muy enojada.

"Pero flote... Es lo que importa ¿no?" dije algo nervioso pero cada vez más fastidiado.

"Lo harás como un QUINCY" Grito la última parte con tanto volumen que me retumbaron los jodido oídos.

Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma, qué importa el método cuando el objetivo se logra, no es como si estuviese sacrificando o matando bebés para conseguir este objetivo... No es como si estos psicópatas tuvieran algo de conciencia como para que les importara.

"Vas a aprender BIEN... Aunque nos tardemos horas" proclamó enojada.

Sólo me quedaba pensar... No creo que pasemos más de una hora entrenando ¿verdad?

18 horas después.

No se cómo me puedo mantener, ¿será mi fisionomía o los cambios que me hicieron los externos?

Las primeras horas fueron una mierda, de verdad traté de aprenderlo por mi propia cuenta. Pero con la horrible presión que me estaba ejerciendo está loca.

Es como cuando uno entra al baño en un lugar público y trata de orinar, con el problema de que el lugar está lleno.

Y siendo honestos qué clase de fenómeno aprendería una técnica en un día.

Supongo que el mutante de Ichigo podría.

Después de 10 horas estaba cada vez más asustado, voltear y ver a la rubia con las venas marcadas en la frente y apretando los dientes... Sólo es bueno en una porno, ¿porque no puede ser una porno?

Decir que las cachetadas estaban a la orden del día... Me duele el cachete izquierdo de la cara.

"Heredero, ven aquí por favor" llamaba Candice.

Sin más me dirigí hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Se podía ver un poco más calmada.

Qué equivocado estaba, me tomó de los hombros y me puso en sus rodillas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vieja... Puta" susurraba en mi habitación.

No sabes lo humillante que se siente que alguien te golpe las nalgas.

¿Por qué mierda esto le gustaba a los japoneses? No sé si debería de juzgar a todo un colectivo por un capítulo de Padre de familia.

Sabes que, las pelotas.

Termine en otro universo, juzgare la mierda que se me antoje.

...

...

...

...

...

¿Cómo voy a poder salir de aquí?

El enojo recorre toda mi existencia.

Lo más probable es que el otro tipo esté viviendo la vida de lo mejor en el mundo "real".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mundo real.

Tokio.

"Lo juro por Dios... Si alguien se mueve lo voy a moler a golpes" gritó Adrian.

"Por favor señor... llévese todo pero dejé a la gente sin daños" dijo un policía con una flecha clavada en la pierna.

"CALLATE o te meto el arco por el culo" volvió amenazar a Adrian.

Sirenas de policía se pueden escuchar afuera.

"No debí de volverme loco con el alcohol" susurraba el científico.

"No puedo creer que la policía se tardara 5 horas" dijo una persona.

"Mierda…. 5 horas" pensó Adrian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Debe de estarse riendo de mí.

...

...

Okay, tratemos de no ser tan fatalistas.

Practicaré y de ser necesario recurrir al Monitor para salir lo mas indemne posible.

"Monitor, ¿quiero saber lo que Yhwach planea hacer con mi persona?" pensé.

-Como originalmente no pudo absorberte decidió ocuparte de mejor manera.

Okay, ¿qué? Esto es malo…. O era malo.

-Y debido a tu acausalidad te ve como un factor raro que tiene que controlar, busca convertirte en un arma útil.

Creo que tengo una ventaja.

-Pero si no logras alcanzar un nivel decente, se implantará una letra suicida en tu cuerpo para eliminarte junto con varios Shinigamis.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

MIERDA.

"Esto es de nunca acabar" susurro triste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en una habitación bien adornada.

Un grupo de mujeres estaba tomando el té.

"Ese niño es una desgracia" renegaba Candice.

"Vamos... Cualquiera tendría el autoestima bajo para aprender cuando te golpean las nalgas de forma humillante" dijo de forma calmada Meninas, todo eso mientras tomaba te.

"Se lo merecía por hacerme pasar un mal rato... Además lo disfruté un poco" respondió la rubia mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Bambietta preparaba ideas para entrenar al heredero en su cabeza.

"Podríamos ponerlo a pelear con pequeños Hollows" dijo en voz alta.

"No seas estúpida puta... (Eructo) ni siquiera sabe formar un arco y flecha" respondió Liltotto mientras se atiborra de comida.

Mientras las 2 Quincy se peleaban verbalmente.

Giselle pensaba que podría enseñarle usar su habilidad especial, claro si es que esté la había heredado, puesto que parte de su cuerpo viene de ella.

La Quincy no puede espera enseñarle todo lo que sabe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El dibujo se volvió agradable.

Un pasatiempo que había desarrollado en mi cautiverio.

"Los celestiales se ven geniales" pensé.

Ahí fue cuando decidí guardar los dibujos en las sabanas de la cama.

Ojala pudiera tener acceso a la dimensión de bolsillo para guardar mis cosas.

Ahí fue cuando decidí hacer otro dibujo de... Cómo era que se llamaba.

La eternidad.

...

...

...

Al final fue un dibujo muy bueno. La hoja de papel Mostraba una especie de hombre con capucha, que estaba compuesto de estrellas y galaxias.

Definitivamente un gran trabajo desde mi perspectiva.

¿Me pregunto si habrá alguna entidad de alto nivel como la eternidad?

Es una posibilidad.

...

...

...

...

"HOOOLA" pronunció una voz.

"¡¿COMO ENTRO SIN QUE LA ESCUCHARA?!" grite en mi mente.

"¡Mami Giselle!" exclamé sorprendido y sucio de pronunciar esas palabras.

"Hola pequeñín" dijo de forma burlona y con su típica sonrisa.

¿Qué quiere ahora? Estoy muy cansado y agotado mentalmente, sólo quiero que me dejen en paz durante un tiempo.

¿Es mucho pedir?

"NOOS vamos a entrenar" dijo de forma juguetona.

La Quincy de elite trajo una caja y controlando las partículas espirituales del lugar construyo una especie de cuchillo.

Todavía en mi cuarto la "mujer" se pone en posición.

Sólo puedo mirar con cara de asombro como está loca se corta con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Y se la pasas en la cara a la segadores en un combate, pero por el momento probemos con algo más simple" volvió a hablar.

Como si del pan de cada día se tratara se cortó la mano todavía más, con una sonrisa de las que te acojonan y luego abrió la caja que contenía dos perros muertos.

Por alguna razón no apestaban, ¿habrán muerto recientemente? Eso estaría de la mierda.

La sangre cayó en uno de los perros, el animal volvió a la vida, por decir algo. La criatura solo se levantó y tambaleo de mala manera.

Me entregaron el cuchillo y puso un perro muerto enfrente de mí.

"Yo... no quiero" dije débilmente.

Ella sólo procedió a mirarme.

"¿Le dijiste a mami que no quieres?" dijo poniendo una cara rara y tétrica.

Solo trague saliva y puse mi mano cerca del perro.

De verdad no quiero cortarme.

No quiero.

Carajo de verdad no quiero.

"Veo que tienes miedo... No te preocupes Mami Giselle te ayudará" dijo de una forma que se puede identificar como cariñosa.

Se sentó detrás de mí, toma mi mano y el cuchillo. Procedió a cortarme y derramar algo de sangre en el perro.

De verdad fue un nivel de dolor bastante considerable, no obstante gracias a mi nueva naturaleza o lo que sea, no fue algo tan doloroso.

Casi saqué unas lágrimas.

Creo que ella lo notó.

"No te preocupes, ya se curaran esos cortes, yo te amo y por eso me ve obligada a hacerte algo de daño" dijo abrazándome.

¿Qué clase de lógica... Enferma es esa?

Limpio mi mano y la envolvió en vendaje.

Pasaron 20 minutos y nada ocurrió.

Giselle se veía decepcionado o decepcionada, lo que sea.

"Parece que todavía no desarrollas tus poderes" dijo decepcionada.

Sólo me quedó viendo al perro.

Cómo está estático, muerto y mueve lentamente una pata.

¿El maldito perro acabo de mover una pata?

El perro efectivamente mueve su pata.

El perro se empezó a parar lentamente.

"Espectacular... Sabía que tenías el don" dijo Giselle con ojos llorosos de alegría.

Yo sólo me quedo estupefacto viendo como esa criatura acaba de cobrar vida gracias a mi sangre.

Esto está... Raro.

"Iré a decirle a los demás" dijo emocionada Giselle.

Y así sin más nos quedamos solos el perro y yo.

El maldito animal de verdad se veía demacrado.

De verdad me daba pena.

Así que decidí gastar un poco de mi puntaje en comida.

Le di un gran pedazo de carne al animal.

La pobre criatura se dedicó a comer, totalmente desesperada tomó el pedazo de carne y lo mordió y trago como si nunca hubiera comido en su existencia. Supongo que volver de la muerte provoca tener mucha hambre.

El perro todavía quería más.

Volví a gastar en carne.

No es que el gasto fuera grande de todos modos.

Fueron tres filetes completos.

El perro se había recuperado bastante bien, su pelo de color negro y algo blanco en la parte de la panza le volvió a crecer, parece que es una especie de mestizo y tiene un tamaño bastante promedio.

Literalmente se regenero.

Lo más probable es que la materia del filete lo metabolizara para regenerarse, este animal se recuperó como si de él Logan de las películas de los X men se tratara.

Es tan espectacular y loco, los científicos de mi mundo original estudiarían esto como locos y los religiosos lo verían como acto de dios…. O Satán.

El perro solo se queda a una distancia cercana a mí, mirándome confundido y curioso. Los ojos de este recuran su brillo natural de ser vivo.

"Monitor ¿El perro tratara de morderme?" pensé.

-No.

"¿Es seguro tocarlo?"

-Sí.

Le acaricie la cabeza.

El animal lo siente y mueve la cabeza hacia mí, cada vez más cerca y por ende más fácil para que lo acaricie.

"Para ser un cadáver revivido por mi sangre….. Eres lo más agradable que he podido ver y tocar en este lugar de porquería" dije más calmado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Me estás diciendo que logró revivir al perro?" pronuncio Yhwach

"Completamente mi rey" afirmaba Giselle.

"... Mantenerlo vigilado" ordenó El rey de los Quincy

"No me está gustando esto en cierto sentido... Cuando nací no podía ni moverme... Pero él se mueve y puede dar a los demás" pensaba Yhwach.

Antes de que el usuario de la letra z se fuera, escucha unas últimas palabras.

"Ponerlo en una situación de combate"

"Si, mi rey" dijo la usuaria de la letra z.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Es muy agradable flotar, ¿verdad amiguito?" pregunté al perro.

Mientras tanto el perro estaba arriba de mi panza, sólo mirándome.

"Guau" ladrón el animal, bastante apacible.

Esta técnica es agradable si no te separas mucho del suelo, es entretenido para pasar el rato.

No obstante la tranquilidad duro bastante poco, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca.

El susto provocó que me cayera encima de la cama, resultó que era Giselle.

"El rey está muy sorprendido de lo que has hecho" entró hablando, "Por ello pidió que entrenaras con un Hollow"

"¿Qué?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los hollows son como animales bien feos, atemorizantes de cerca, increíblemente mortales... Y también son venenosos para mí.

"TU PUEDES" gritaba Giselle.

"Te apuesto a tu próximo soldado a que sale corriendo desde un inicio" dijo Candice.

Bambietta Basterbine mira al hijo del rey con muy poca confianza "Bien, pero si se orina encima por el miedo, la apuesta se cancela"

"Trato"

Estaba en una arena un tanto parecida a un coliseo romano, enfrente mío había una jaula.

Mi perro estaba frente a mí.

Mi único pensamiento es "Hay Mamá"... Dios me estoy volviendo un llorón.

La jaula se abre mostrando a un Hollow pequeño a varias docenas de metros de mi posición.

"Oh... No se ve tan mal" dije.

La criatura no se veía tan intimidante.

Parecía una especie de rana, exceptuando por la máscara... No se veía tan grande.

Por desgracia la criatura de un salto se acercó demasiado a mí.

Descubrí que tenía un tamaño cercano al mío.

Lo primero a lo que pude atinar fue a correr.

/

"Hahahahaha corrió como una niña, yo gano" dijo Candice.

"Ya veremos" dijo con voz venenosa bambietta.

/

"CORRE, CORRE, CORRE, CORRE y CORRE" pensaba.

Para un espectador externo esto sería un escenario bastante raro.

Una rana persiguiendo a un niño y la rana siendo perseguida por un perro.

"GUAU, GUAU, GUAU" ladraba el animal, corriendo contra la criatura que amenazaba a su dueño.

Mientras tanto la rana sólo saltaba con un sonido de.

"CROOOAC"

"Cosa fea... mantente alejado de mí" pensaba, ni siquiera se me ocurrió gritárselo por el miedo.

Estuve corriendo por 10 minutos enteros, hasta que finalmente la rana Hollow me ataco con su lengua, la cual se quedó pegada a mi nalga izquierda.

Eso me detuvo casi en seco, hasta que finalmente la rana me logró tirar al suelo. Acto seguido procedió a jalarme hacia su boca.

"JESUS, ME COMERA COMO A LA TIPA DE RE3 "pensaba espantado a mas no poder.

Pero para mi suerte, un ángel peludo me salvo.

"CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAC" grito el Hollow con mucha fuerza.

Mi perro le mordió el culo con tanta fuerza que hasta sangre le salió, lo pude notar porque algo de esta cayó al suelo.

Decido sacarme la lengua de esta criatura de encima, lo cual al final del día resultó ser un trabajo bastante infructuoso pues la lengua de la rana Hollow tenía demasiada baba pegajosa, terminé con mi mano izquierda completamente pegada a la lengua del monstruo.

"Por favor Jesús, que esta cosa me suelte" dije desesperado.

Mientras tanto, el perro estaba peleando con el hollow, clavando sus feroces dientes en el culo del animal espiritual, mientras la rana espiritual trataba de deshacerse del perro moviéndose de un lado para otro con la esperanza de que el perro aflojara su mordida y le soltará.

El Hollow harto de no poder quitarse el animal de encima, decide saltar hacia delante esperando qué el perro soltará su trasero, por desgracia cuando salto atrajo a su presa qué estaba pegada a su lengua. Cuando el hollow pudo saltar y llegar al otro extremo del lugar, pudo efectivamente quitarse al perro de encima, no obstante eso provocó que su presa también saliera disparada junto con él, provocando que ambos se estrellaran mutuamente, así quedando los dos enredados en la lengua.

"Qué asco… estoy cubierto de babas… ¿Un momento?... Estoy pegado a esta cosa" entre en pánico.

El monstruo con forma de sapo empezó a moverse de un lado para otro.

"¡¿QUE HACES?!" grité espantado.

Más temprano que tarde la criatura trato de llevarme a su boca.

Forcejeo y se movió durante unos minutos hasta que pudo llevarme cerca de su mandíbula.

/

Mientras tanto bambietta prepara su arco en caso de tener que actuar.

/

Opongo resistencia, pero la criatura logra moverme y me lleva a su boca.

"Jesús es el fin" dije casi desesperanzado.

No obstante un ángel peludo logró salvarme, el perro se tiró al cuello del sapo.

Con sus potentes mandíbulas logro morderlo con tanta fuerza que la criatura me dejó de lado y trato de deshacerse del perro, por desgracia resultó ser una tarea infructuosa. El perro había salido victorioso.

No puedo estar más chequeado y paralizado que ahora.

BOOOM

Una explosión detono cerca de mi posición.

La explosión me espanto demasiado.

...

...

...

...

Siento mis pantalones mojados.

/

"JAJAJAJA... Yo gano perra" dijo Bambietta feliz.

/

3 horas después.

De nuevo en este cuarto.

...

...

...

Eso estuvo de la mierda.

...

...

...

...

Tengo que salir de aquí.

...

...

...

...

TENGO QUE SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR.

Nunca me gustó el servicio militar, NUNCA ME GUSTO ARRIESGAR EL CULO DE ESA FORMA.

El perro está a mi lado.

CALMA.

Calma.

Calma.

...

...

Es hora de idear un mejor plan.

xxxxxxx

¿Opiniones?


	7. Chapter 7

Hay veces en la vida de cualquier persona en que hay que arriesgar para alcanzar tus objetivos, es una regla muy básica y fácil de entender. El que no arriesga no gana.

Si un mono en un árbol en África nos hubiese arriesgado a caminar por la sabana, no existirían los homínidos.

Si esos mismos homínidos no se hubieran arriesgado a pelear con sus pares o con otros animales, jamás hubiera descubierto cómo usar herramientas básicas como las piedras o los palos.

Y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la existencia de la humanidad.

Así que pues, los riesgos son necesarios en la vida.

-Puntaje reservado para el plan: 5.500.

-Resto de puntaje: 7.

Así pues, llegó la hora de trabajar.

"Quiero que el resto de puntaje se vaya a mi capacidad para manipular el reishi" pensé para con el monitor.

-Cómo lo ordene señor.

-Puntaje restante: 0.

Y así fue como el conocimiento y la experiencia fluyeron hacia mi cabeza, sintiendo Cómo podría manipularlo en cierto nivel.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano logré... Crear un pequeño alfiler de 3 centímetro.

"Así que por este lado mastica la iguana" dije en voz baja.

Decidí silbar.

Provocando que en el acto el perro apareciera frente a mí.

/

Las siguientes tres semanas sin lugar a dudas fueron bastante estresantes, dejando de lado todo el entrenamiento bastante infructuoso y los malos ratos que me han hecho pasar la manga de locas que tengo por cuidadoras. No obstante mi control sobre la materia espiritual ha mejorado mucho.

En algunas ocasiones provocándome unos serios y agudos dolores de cabeza.

Ahora y gracias a la inversión del puntaje qué he hecho en él monitor he podido extraer el equivalente a mi puño en cuanto material se refiere. Cavando lentamente un hoyo debajo de mi cama.

"Monitor quisiera volver a invertir en mi capacidad para manipular reishi" pensé.

-Como lo ordene señor.

-Puntaje actual sin reservar: 0.

Y así es como mi capacidad aumenta lentamente.

Día tras día, hasta que finalmente pude llegar a la sala de abajo.

Lo diseñe todo con tanta precisión, esperar hasta la hora de dormir donde nadie viene a ver.

El perro por otro lado ha servido para avisar si alguien viene.

Ladrando en el tiempo en que alguien aparezca.

Miro la hora en un pequeño reloj que han dejado en mi cuarto.

"Son las 9:00... A esta hora el grupo de locas suele salir hacer cualquier cosa, dejando sus cuartos libres. Las ventajas de tener el monitor" me dije a mí mismo.

Y así fue como yo y el perro bajamos por un agujero.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cruzar los pasillos fue relativamente fácil cuando tienes un plan bien trazado, y el perro en tus manos.

Crucé muchos pasillos, habitaciones y más pasillos.

Hasta que finalmente lo encontré.

"La habitación de Bambietta" susurré cuando pude ver la puerta.

No fue difícil, ya tenía el plan con la ubicación trazada hace ya semanas.

Eso y que tenía su nombre en la puerta.

Finalmente me decidí a entrar después de unos segundos, esperando que nadie me viera junto con mi perro.

"Este lugar no se ve tan mal, una cama bonita, muebles, decoración y ¡¿porque huele a semen y sangre!?" me dije a mí mismo.

Viendo de reojo pude notar que en una parte de la habitación tenía una bolsa de tamaño humano, había algo de sangre y al lado de esta había unas sábanas manchadas de rojo y blanco.

"No mames, qué clase de degenerados escribió Tite Kubo... Tengo que dejar de perder el tiempo" me declaré a mí mismo.

Con el perro todavía en el brazo, me dediqué a buscar en la ropa de la Sternritter.

Zapatos.

Uniformes militares.

Juguetes raros.

Insignias.

Ropa interior.

El medallón Quincy, el objeto hecho para robarles los bankai a los capitanes.

Parte 1 completa.

"Monitor quiero que modifiques la función de la cruz Quincy para mis propósitos" pensé.

-Cómo lo ordene señor.

Parte 2 completa.

El medallón no cambió de forma, no obstante su utilidad y función sí fue afectada.

-Puntaje reservado para el plan: 4.080.

Agarré al perro.

"Nos largamos este asqueroso y podrido lugar amigo" le dije en voz baja.

"Monitor llévanos al mundo de los vivos"

-Cómo lo quiero usted.

El perro ladra y nos vamos en una brecha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mundo de los vivos.

Japón.

Un portal se abre a 4 metros sobre el suelo.

Y de él salen una persona y un perro gritando.

Dándose contra el suelo.

"Lo logré... LO LOGRE" grité a todo pulmón, parándome "Antes que nada, monitor quiero un dispositivo de camuflaje"

-Cómo lo ordene señor.

Una insignia sin logo aparecen al frente mío.

En un movimiento rápido de manos, logro tomarlo en el aire y me la pongo en el pecho.

"Santísimo perro, trata de detectarme imitación barata de un Dios" dije extasiado y feliz.

Puntaje reservado para el plan: 8.

El perro ladrón, se para en dos patas y se enganchó en mi pierna.

"¿También estás feliz amiguito? COMO NO ESTARLO" grité feliz.

"El mundo es nuestro ahora que somos libres... Rayos sólo... Mis planes sólo llegan hasta aquí... No tengo lugar a donde ir" Me dije enojado.

Cómo pude ser tan tonto.

"Lo mejor será que será que me largué de aquí" decido mirar de reojo mi entorno "Creo que aterrice cerca de un bosque"

Mi primer pensamiento es encontrar una carretera o en caso contrario encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

"Bueno amiguito es hora de que encontramos un lugar" declare mientras tomaba al perro en mis brazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminé durante... horas, tener puesto este traje de niña tampoco ayuda para caminar.

Después de 3 horas de caminar sin parar, logré encontrar un camino de pavimento el cual decidí seguir.

Preguntándome A dónde me llevara.

"Oye ¿cómo crees que sea la gente de este planeta? ¿Crees que sea como esos estereotipos de anime?... jajaja dios no lo quiera, me imagino que los tipos con los ojos cubiertos por su pelo serian violadores peligros, sería tan raro como decir y fácil para alguien ser el tipo que solo se baja el pelo y se las coge a todas…. ¿Eso quiere decir que los calvos son menos propensos a coger" le dije al perro.

El cual solo me miro con cara una confundida.

"Si puede que sea solo una pendejada…. Jesús hablo con un perro"

3 horas después.

"Por la reverenda perra malparida, a que cresta puta hora me encuentro con un pueblo mugroso" me dije a mí mismo.

3 horas caminando, puede que más puede que menos.

Una caminata que se volvió una molestia.

"Ya me harté, voy a irme corriendo. A final de cuentas ya se hizo de noche y necesito encontrar un lugar para descansar"

Antes de empezar a correr, una luz apareció detrás de mí. Muy a lo lejos un auto estaba acercándose.

Posiblemente dirigiéndose a un lugar con gente.

"Monitor ¿Quién viene atrás?"

-Es una camioneta moderadamente grande, utilizada para transportar madera.

"¿Se puede confiar en qué no me hará daño si le pido un aventón?

-No se preocupe señor, el transportista y su otro ocupante no tiene malas intenciones.

Finalmente decidí arriesgarme.

Levante mi dedo, esperando a que el hombre se detenga.

La camioneta se detuvo.

Había un hombre algo gordo pero de brazos musculosos de posiblemente más de 40 años y un joven de posiblemente 20 o más años algo flaco.

Y el hombre pregunto.

"¿Qué hace una niña a estas horas de la noche?"

Mierda, no pensé que este cuerpo de niño atraería problemas con todo lo que pase antes, simplemente lo olvide.

"….."

"…..."

"Ehhh, soy hombre".

Xxxxxxxxx

"Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿me dices que te escapaste de un culto de locos, que te golpearon y obligaron a pelear con animales?" cuestiono el hombre.

"Si" respondí desde el asiento trasero y el perro ladro.

Es una mentira verdadera, es eso o ser tomado por loco.

"No suena tan descabellado señor Shunsui" dijo el joven.

"O…. vamos con eso de nuevo" dijo el hombre mayor.

"¿Qué cosa?" hable.

El joven respondió con fuerza y vigor.

"Son los rumores, de niños y personas relativamente mayores que logran escapar a las ciudades, donde supuestamente familias muy antiguas que viven en los bosques los tienen encerrados" se jactó de su conocimiento el niño "algunos alegaban que los hacían entrenar sus cuerpos en el arte del combate, de maneras inhumanas... Como sea el caso, no lo toleraron y se largaron. Algunos incluso alegaron que escaparon en pequeños grupos, de los cuales muy poco salieron vivos" terminó de hablar.

"Pero qué Jotos e infelices son ese tipo de organizaciones" declaré.

"Tú lo dijiste" responde al muchacho.

"Cómo sea el caso, iremos a la policía apenas lleguemos a la ciudad, será mejor que duerman hasta entonces" interrumpió el hombre mayor.

"Una siesta no me vendría mal" dije.

De poco en poco me recosté, para finalmente dormir.

Claro, no dormí en esa cama que tenía en él Wandenreich, pero definitivamente pude conciliar el sueño paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como Dios manda.

xxxxxxxxxx

El motor del auto siguió durante horas.

Levante lentamente mis parpados, con sueño todavía visible. Para ser recibido por una voz.

"Has dormido bastante hijo"

"¿Papá?" exclamé.

"Vamos llegando tarde a la casa de tu madre, pero valió la pena para conseguir ese pescado del lago" dijo amablemente el anciano.

"Dios, ¿esto es real?" lágrimas empezaron a surgir de mis ojos.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada viejo, nada"

Un sentimiento de calidez y seguridad se pudo sentir en el lugar, la sensación de que todo iba a volver a la normalidad. Que todo es una pesadilla.

Por desgracia el sueño no duró mucho.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" apareció una imagen de texto.

"¡¿QUE?!" grité totalmente sorprendido, saliendo de mi sueño y asustando al hombre y al muchacho.

"¿Qué pasó niño?" preguntó al hombre bastante preocupado.

"Nada, es sólo que tuve una pesadilla"

El hombre sólo la miró con cara preocupada y él chico sólo miro curioso.

Incluso el perro me miró curioso.

Pero el texto, apareció delante de mis ojos. Donde absolutamente nadie más que yo lo podía ver, lo noté cuando nadie me preguntó o noto una caja de texto al frente de la ventana delantera a la cual miraba en el momento.

Esas cosas notaría.

"¿Cómo respondo monitor?"

\- En esta situación, lo mejor sería que respondiera de forma mental.

"Bien, pon un modo de charla cuando lo piense y un modo de espera también"

-Como lo ordene.

"Algo como... ¿si... quién es?"

Pasaron dos minutos... y nada.

"Bueno creo que"

"POR DIOS, ALGUIEN DE AFUERA"

La reaparición del cuadro de texto me sobresalto un poco, qué suerte que nadie notó eso.

Con una mirada perpleja me quede en silencio. Finalmente decidí responder.

"Si ¿quién es, donde estas, que pasa y cómo pudiste comunicarte?" pensé y luego puse mi mente en modo de espera

"Dios, cuanto tiempo, un ser humano del mundo original que no sea de mi grupo o de la legión muerta. Estoy en uno de los versos mayores" Respondió el hombre o mujer.

"¿Versos mayores?" Escribí curioso, sé que hay universos más fuertes que este, o eso sospechaba.

"Los universos de gran poder como Marvel, DC, La Fundación SCP y demás universos con estructuras existenciales de verdadero alto nivel"

"¿Algo como, un multiverso infinito?"

"Jeje, piensa más en grande"

"Algo como ¿un megaverso?" cuestione.

"Debes de ser muy joven o ignorante de los temas como estos, el megaverso es lo mismo que multiverso… tengo poco tiempo en esta prueba… no creo que tengo más de lo que esperaba, esto me recordó a la legión muerta"

"Has hablado de esta legión muerta, ¿Quiénes son?"

"Una organización de palurdos que creían que el "megaverso" según sus definiciones era una forma viable de medir el poder, que las estrellas destruyen 25 años luz y que no tenían claras sus escalas. Los cabrones no tenían un consenso de que ocupar como línea base de nivel pared o creyeron que un puto sistema solar media más de 40 años luz en nuestro universo, lo más pendejo es que sus líderes eran pelmazos de YouTube y páginas de foros de Internet que no sabían cómo medir poder de formas más precisas que hacerlas al "ojo", un total desperdicio de recursos, sobre todo cuando sus tonterías atrajeron a más del 60% del grupo inicial matándolos a todos en su cuarta "misión" y provocaron la "muerte" del otro 30% que no los siguió y jodiendo el panorama general."

"Mierda, eso significa que llegaron en grupos en tu caso"

"Si, te doy un consejo, mide bien el poder y velocidad de los habitantes. No te guíes por tonterías como el "nivel" de poder numerado a lo Dragon Ball y hecho a lo tonto en muchas ocasiones por sus habitantes, analiza y crea un sistema propio por tu cuenta, como nosotros lo hicimos usando los joule, repasa como puedas los conceptos básicos y complejos del mundo en donde te encuentras y mantén la cabeza baja hasta que puedas caminar solo. Lo necesitaras como no te lo puedes imaginar. Me temo que no tengo más tiempo, adiós, espero hablar otra vez en un futuro no muy lejano"

"Espera un minutos yo" comunicación cortada. "La historia de mi vida..."

Las cosas no pintan para nada bien aparentemente, creo que nuestra especie está cagando fuego en otros lugares, y por el otro lado creo que necesitaré un sistema nuevo para medir el poder los habitantes de este planeta.

Finalmente el auto se detiene.

"Bueno chicos hemos llegado" dijo el hombre mayor.

"Y este lugar ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunté curioso.

"Pues Karakura ¿por?" respondió el anciano.

Pero qué lindo, más mierda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio de Yhwach.

"Mis pequeñas Sternritter, soy un rey con gran paciencia….. Pero yo tengo límites" Habla el rey.

Mientras las encargadas de criar a la sangre real, están con la cara pegada al suelo y temblando de miedo.

"No creo que quieran saber lo que pasa cuando llegan a ellos" Proclamo enojado el enemigo jurado de los segadores. "tráiganlo y no vuelvan sin EL".


End file.
